OLED devices are active light-emitting devices. Compared with thin-film transistor LCDs (TFT-LCDs) in the existing mainstream flat panel display technology, OLEDs, due to their advantages such as high contrast, wide angle of view, low power consumption, thinner size and the like, are expected to become the flat panel display technology of the next generation, and are one of technologies that are highly concerned among the existing flat panel display technologies.
Due to the active light-emitting property of OLEDs, backlight is not required such that transparent display can be achieved. A transparent OLED display, with advantages of self-illumination and penetration of ambient light through the display screen, becomes a novel display technology in the future. However, in an existing transparent OLED device, both the anode and the cathode of the OLED device are prepared by using a transparent conductive layer. This results in the following defects:
1) inconsistent luminance of two light-emitting surfaces; and
2) incapable of individually adjusting the luminance of the two light-emitting surfaces.